


Princey and the Frog.

by periwren



Category: Sander sides web series, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Even more kissing, Green Tree Frog, Jealousy, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Mostly focusing on Princey and Anxiety, Pets, Roman is gullible, Tricks, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Virgil is in love. With his new pet- a green tree frog called Tsuyu because who wouldn't be she is adorable.Roman is jealous of the frog and wishes Virgil would kiss him instead.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil was in love. With his new pet - a green tree frog. He decided to call her Tsuyu and who wouldn't love her because she is adorable and the bestest pet in the world.

Patton had really outdone himself by giving her to him for his birthday. She was just so cute. 

Tsuyu was more of a darker shade of green and had the most beautiful deep piercing eyes. Virgil would sit by her glass enclosure and watch her for hours as she sat their breathing, waiting for the occasional charming croak. 

Patton loved her too (even though he originally wanted to get Virgil a puppy) sometime when Virgil was holding her in his hand (she fitted so snugly in his palm) he would sit next to Virgil and place his hand next to him and _sometimes Tsuyu would jump right into Patton's hand!_ Patton could barely contain his excitement when she did that - like she literally just _hopped_ into his hand. It was amazing. And then sometimes she would jump back into Virgil's hand. The two of them would sit there for ages as Tsuyu would do her trick and the two of them would sit there giggling with the biggest goofy smiles on their faces. 

Logan was quite fond of Tsuyu too. She was a pet that did not cause Patton's allergies to flare. She did not leave fur around the house, she did not need toilet training or long walks and she was not loud - unlike that puppy Patton was so keen on. And Logan enjoyed the chance to educate the others about the frogs life cycle (Patton thought he was telling a joke when he showed him a diagram of a tadpole turning into a frog) and also about the frog's ecosystem and the environment. He would have to stop his lectures for a few minutes if Tsuyu did one of her jumps in order to let Patton and Virgil calm down. But he felt this frog was very intelligent - he swore she turned around and looked at him when he started singing the rainforest rap. 

"Of course she's intelligent Logan," said Virgil giving his pet a gentle kiss on the head "Just you wait soon she will be croaking in time to your rap."

The only one not thrilled with the new addition to the family was Roman. 

Firstly, because Tsuyu was literally taking away the thing he needed to live. Not oxygen, well okay yes she was using up a little bit of oxygen in the house, but what he meant was ATTENTION. Everyone was paying attention to this frog and not to him. That was unforgivable. 

Secondly, well... this was a bit awkward to admit - but - you know did Virgil have to keep kissing her like that.

Virgil kissed her goodnight, he kissed her good morning, he kissed her and said good girl when she ate her food, he kissed when he had to go out and would miss her, he kissed her when she jumped back onto his hand from Patton, he kissed her when he just felt like it - god it just went on and on. Too much PDA!

Virgil had never tried to kiss Princey. Why did he keep kissing this frog? 

Princey was jealous of Virgil's pet frog. 

Virgil would offer Roman to hold Tsuyu but the royal would just huff and storm out of the room - he did not want to get buddy buddy with that-that _minx_!

Virgil would look hurt and confused whenever Roman did this until Logan suggested that maybe Roman was a bit scared of Tsuyu and didn't want to admit it. Virgil chuckled to himself as he imagined Roman's extremely girly scream if his frog suddenly jumped on him. 

This went on for a few weeks until one day in the living room when his frog was looking particularly adorable Virgil was peppering her with kisses. Roman snapped. 

"Augh. Haven't you practised enough on that damn frog already. Can't you move onto kissing real princes yet?" asked Roman sarcastically. 

Virgil looked up from his pet and quirked an eyebrow at Roman. 

Roman glared back at them. Then his face slowly turned from is usual pale color to light pink and then a deeper rose red as he realised what he had just said. 

"Roman?" asked Virgil his voice full of teasing. "Are you jealous? Hmm does little biddy Roman wants some kissy wissy's" here he puckered his lips making wet kissy noises.

Roman looked away embarrassed, he didn't know how to reply and thought about bolting from the room.

"Heh, heh, heh... wait, you're kidding right?" Virgil asked his tone turning serious. 

Roman's face managed to go even redder. He didn't say anything. Why did he open his big mouth?

Now Virgil's face started to heat up under his white foundation. He popped Tsuyu safely on the table and walked over to Roman. 

Quickly he leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"How-how was that?" he asked nervously.

Princey grinned "Hmm still needs work, how about we practice some more?" he asked raising his own eyebrow suggestively.

~~~

Less than a week later when Virgil wakes up in the mornings he rolls over and gives his boyfriend a good morning kiss first and his pet frog second. He doesn't think Tsuyu minds not being the only one getting kisses from him.   

 


	2. So smart

Roman burst dramatically into the room with a great flourish, “Greeting fine citizens and you nerds!”

His received reception was less enthusiastic than he had hoped for. The others didn’t exactly ignore him, there being a chorus of “Hi Roman.” “Hmm greetings.” and even a “Hey Babe.” from his boyfriend Virgil.

Roman had kinda hoped that the others would be more attentive to him, after all it had been over 2hours since he had last seen any of them. Really, some applause would be appropriate, perhaps even a short bow or curtsy, he really didn’t know why Logan looked so appalled when he first suggested that.

But it was unacceptable that the others hadn’t even looked up at him when he entered the room. Completely unacceptable!

Roman looked down at the table that the other three were seated at and saw Tsuyu – Virgil’s pet green tree frog, jumping across the table.

All eyes were on Tsuyu and they all looked very excited. Roman huffed silently fuming. That frog was at it again! Being the centre of attention. She shouldn’t be the centre of attention, Roman should be the centre of attention, it wasn’t fair, he was so much more talented, beautiful, fascinating than this frog.

What was so great watching a frog hop across the table towards a coffee cup and the TV remote placed at the end of the table?

As Tsuyu got closer to the two items she started to turn to the left, hopping next to the TV remote. Logan, Patton and Virgil cheered.

Actually, cheered and clapped for the frog, bouncing up and down in their seats with excitement.

“Well done Tsuyu.” “I told you she would do it, she’s so smart!” “This is simply astounding!”

The frog gets applause and compliments?!? It wasn’t fair! That attention should be mine, thought Roman.

“Wait, I’ve had an idea, hold on.” cried Logan suddenly rushing into the kitchen and bringing back more coffee cups. He took the TV remote off the table and switched the coffee cups around so there was one red one and one blue one. Virgil picked up his pet frog and set her down back at the other side of the table away from the cups.

“Okay Tsuyu, go to the red cup.” instructed Virgil. The little frog started hopping across the table again and headed straight to the red cup. More applause.

Roman sat down next to Virgil and crossed his arms frowning. Big deal, he thought, I can pick the red cup too, and I don’t even have to waste time hopping, I could just reach over and get it.

“Oh, how about this next.” said Patton, “Logan you sit there.” Patton got up and sat opposite Logan at the end of the table, Virgil picked up the frog again and brought her back to his side.

“Alright Tsuyu, now go to Logan.”

Again, the frog hopped confidently across the table and stopped in front of Logan, her deep beautiful eyes staring up at him.

“Yay.” cried the others.

“That’s nothing to celebrate, you two look exactly the same, she was just guessing she didn’t know, she doesn’t deserve your praises!” snapped Roman.

Finally, the others all looked at Roman, but they looked annoyed and upset.

“Roman, look at this – seriousness.” Said Logan gesturing to himself, “And that-” pointing to Patton “Silliness. Why do you have such trouble telling us apart.”  

“Roman, we have been doing this for over an hour and she hasn’t got one wrong yet.” said Virgil.

“Oh hang on, we can prove it wasn’t a lucky guess, here Virgil pass her to me.” asked Patton and Virgil passed his frog over to him. “Ahem, Tsuyu go to Virgil.” And the frog hopped over to Virgil.

“Hmph.” huffed Roman.

“Alright now this,” said Logan as he leant over and picked up Tsuyu. “Tsuyu go to the sulking bratty baby.” And the frog hopped over and stopped in front of Roman.

Roman glared at Logan. Logan smirked smugly as the others giggled and picked up Tsuyu again. “Now go to the pouting drama queen.” Again, the frog jumped in front of Roman.

Patton and Virgil were laughing harder now. Logan picked her up one more time, but before Logan could tell her who to go to Roman jumped in, “Tsuyu go to the super hottie!” Tsuyu jumped into the middle of the table and then stopped. The others leaned in expectantly as the frog turned around as if looking at them in turn. Then she made slow controlled hops closer and closer to Princey who sat back beaming but then at the last minute the frog turned and hopped quickly over and sat in front of Virgil.

Roman looked outraged. Everyone else laughed hilariously.

“THAT PROVES IT – THAT FROG HAS NO IDEA WHAT ITS DOING IT’S JUST JUMPING AROUND THE TABLE RANDOMLY!” screamed Roman. Suddenly Tsuyu hopped over to Roman and jumped from the table onto Roman’s white tunic – which caused Roman to panic – he had never held her before. “OH, GET HER OFF, GET HER OFF!” “Roman calm down, I think she’s just trying to say sorry for messing with you.” “AUGH, HELP ME, WHAT IF SHE PEES ON ME!”


	3. Real Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kisses to prove ones pedigree.

The Sides were relaxing watching a bit of Netflix, a special magic show that Patton was enthralled with. Logan was watching it and good naturedly (metaphorically) biting his tongue so he did not spoil any of the acts for Patton, although he knew the magic was a trick of the hands and not real.

Roman had an arm thrown over his boyfriend Virgil’s shoulders, also watching the show with amusement and trying to see in what ways he could mimic the entertainer to make Thomas’s videos more interesting. Virgil was also enjoying the show but mostly enjoying the company of his friends, his boyfriend and also his amazing pet green tree frog Tsuyu, who he was holding snugly in his hand.

“Hey Patton, I do you want to see me do a magic trick right now?” asked Virgil suddenly.

Patton turned to him eyes wide and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, yes please! What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to turn Tsuyu here into a real princess.” replied Virgil dramatically.

Patton looked amazed, Roman looked across at Virgil confused and Logan just raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Patton scooted over closer to Virgil and his frog. Virgil cleared his throat dramatically and held up Tsuyu in his hands, so everyone could see her clearly.

“Okay here goes.”

Slowly and carefully Virgil brought his adorable pet frog up to his lips and gently kissed her.

Patton gasped… but nothing happened. Tsuyu stayed as beautiful as before but most definitely still a frog.

Everyone jumped when she suddenly croaked, although Logan and Roman would deny doing any such thing.

“EEP.” yelped Patton startled by the loud croak, “Um…should-should you do it again Virgil? Nothing happened.”

“Oh wait.” cried Virgil playfully smacking himself in the forehead, “I forgot. She’s already a real princess.” Virgil made cooing noises as he gently rubbed her against his cheek.

“Aww.” said Patton beaming at the adorableness of the two of them.

Logan just rolled his eyes. But Roman… frowned and pouted. He was always quick to jealously when it came to Virgil’s pet frog. Giving an audible huff, he turned his head away so he wasn’t facing Virgil and Tsuyu. The Sides noticed Roman’s theatrics.

 “Really Roman, getting jealous over that? It was just a bit of fun.” said Virgil exasperated, frowning at Roman. Roman squirmed guiltily. He knew he was being silly getting so jealous every time Virgil showed his frog affection instead of him, but he just couldn’t help it! That attention should be mine!

“Sorry.” Roman muttered looking shame faced.

“Hey how about I turn Roman into a real prince?” suggested Virgil.

“But I am a real Prince!”

“Oh okay. No kiss then.”

“NO, I WANT A KISS!”

“Okay, okay. Close your eyes.”

“Why do I have to close my eyes? If you put that frog up in my face I am going to dump you.”

“Roman I am not going to try and make Tsuyu kiss you – I wouldn’t be that mean to her. A human kiss I promise.”

“…alright.” said Roman not sounding entirely convinced but shut his eyes tight anyway and puckered out his lips and leaned towards Virgil.  

Virgil quickly gestured to Patton to kiss Roman, Patton looked uncertain and glanced back at Logan who also gestured for him to do it and had already got his phone ready to capture the moment.

Patton quickly got up and planted one on Roman’s lips. Roman opened his eyes at the last second to see Patton standing in front of him.

“VIRGIL!”

“What? It was a human kiss and look nothing happened to you – so you must be a real price already too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Roman second best to Tsuyu on Valentine's Day.

Roman was sulking. Because he was mad with Virgil. Definitely mad, not sad! He wasn’t on the verge of bursting into tears at all! Because you do that if you were sad and he wasn’t sad he was mad. But if he did start crying it would be completely understandable.

Because he was devastated, so it would be completely justified if he did burst into tears (but they would be angry tears). What Virgil was doing to him was just too hurtful and cruel. He was supposed to be his boyfriend how could he do this to him?

It was almost Valentine’s day and Virgil hadn’t bought/made/done a single Valentines thing for Roman. Virgil hadn’t even brought/made him a card. But to make things worse Virgil had bought lots and lots of Valentine’s themed things for his pet frog Tsuyu.

Tsuyu was a Green Tree frog she didn’t even know what Valentines day was. And to make it even worse than that Virgil seemed to be getting all these Valentine day things for _her_ that _Roman_ really liked!

Virgil had brought her a big box of Roman’s favourite chocolates. And a bouquet of Roman’s favourite flowers. Virgil had even purchased her several sparkly pink bath bombs that Roman said looked amazing when they were in the shops together, “Oh you like those- okay well they’ll make a great Valentines for Tsuyu then,” Virgil said grabbing a handful leaving Roman gaping at him.  

Roman sniffed loudly as he thought about it and all the other things Virgil had got for his frog. But nothing for Roman, nothing at all.

Roman had purchased Virgil some things for Valentines and had let him see because he knew Virgil didn’t like surprises (although Roman did have one special surprize that he was working on for his boyfriend that he hoped he would like) but Virgil hadn’t got him anything in return – everything was for Tsuyu.

Roman’s eyes started watering up.

_Maybe… maybe Virgil doesn’t like me anymore, thought Roman sadly. I know Virgil really likes Tsuyu but I thought he liked me too. I-I was worried that he liked her more than me but I thought we were at least even but-but if he doesn’t give me anything for Valentines that’s a pretty obvious sign that someone actually doesn’t like you at all -right? Maybe he’s going to dump me and go and elope with that frog!_

“Hi Roman,” said Patton cheerfully as he and Logan walked in, “Roman I know it’s a special secret Valentine’s day treat for Virgil, but can you _please_ _please please_ cover my room in yummy fairy floss spider webs too!”

“Patton no – you will forget that they are just edible webs and think that they are made by a real spider!” scolded Logan

“Not if they’re pink. Roman said that he was going to try and make it in different colours to put in Virgil’s room, so they don’t accidently eat the real – _wait Roman what’s wrong?!?”_

_“WAHH VIRGIL’S GOING TO DUMP ME ON VALENTINES DAY WAHHH!”_

 

* * *

 

“There that should do it,” Virgil said to himself as he adjusted the huge pile of presents displayed on Romans bed – he was quite proud of himself for getting them all to fit.

Then he picked up a basket of rose petals and dumped them all on the floor. He frowned at the pile. Tentatively he tried kicking them about.

_“How do other people make these into such pretty romantic trails for people to follow?” he wondered._

Suddenly from down the hall he heard Logan calling his name and banging on his bedroom door.  Virgil stuck his head out for Roman’s room, “Over here Logan, what’s up?”

Logan adjusted his glasses, “Well, you know how you planned to give Roman a big Valentine’s day surprise but going to keep it all a secret by telling him everything was for Tsuyu? And I said Roman can’t possibly be that gullible.”

“…yeah. I’m putting the finishing touches on it now.”

“Well it seems Roman is that gullible. And now also acting pathetic and hysterical downstairs. Can you please come and explain the ruse and assure him that you are still deeply infatuated with him and want to remain a couple despite your better judgement?”

 

 


End file.
